


second life | soonwoo

by 00LlNE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00LlNE/pseuds/00LlNE
Summary: is wonwoo's enemy really the soulmate system or is his enemy himself?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	second life | soonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> sum explanation about the soulmate thing, once you're born, you already have a soulmate designated to you, nothing can ever change that. and, you'll know someone is your soulmate when you lay your eyes on them and everything feels like a movie. but, if your soulmate doesn't love you back or still hasn't accepted you after a week of meeting (yes, situations like that happen) you'll start to feel weak, have symptoms like a fever, memory loss, and lack of feeling towards anything.

in a world full of people who are trying to find their soulmate, you can sometimes get tired of love. people always talk about love, imagining how it would actually feel when they meet their soulmate, and making their life all about their partner and nothing else. 

and then there's wonwoo, the guy who is known to be “ _the one that doesn't care about his soulmate_ ” 

in wonwoo's defense, that "rumor" isn't entirely wrong but it isn't right either. it's not that he doesn't care about his soulmate, it's just that he would rather use his time to make himself happy rather than waste time trying to find his soulmate. 

_until he accidentally bumped into his soulmate._

—✰—

"come on, wonwoo! just for this trip, come with me please?" wonwoo looked at his friend who has been pleading him to go with them to the place where soulmate meet each other. (he doesn't know if that's actually true.) 

"gyu, you know I don't like the whole soulmate thing right?" wonwoo tried to tell his friend in hopes of stopping him from pleading. 

"yes but, please? can you come with me? because i really want you to be there whenever I meet my soulmate." mingyu told him with a pout and matching puppy eyes because he knows wonwoos weakness is that. and maybe because wonwoo has a crush on him but you didn't hear that from me. 

"fine, I'll come with you." wonwoo sighed in defeat as he looked at mingyu light up and jump around. how can he be so happy just because of that? 

"YAY!! thank you wonwoo!" mingyu shouted in happiness while still celebrating. 

"when are we going?" wonwoo asked the big puppy in front of him. 

"tomorrow" mingyu said with a sheepish smile. 

wonwoo could only sigh when mingyu told him they'll be going tomorrow. 

great, I'll be helping the person I like find his soulmate. 

—✰—

next day

"wonwoo! are you ready?!" mingyu shouted from their kitchen. yes, they live together. 

"yep" wonwoo lazily answered mingyu who was way too excited about this. 

"ok, let's go find our soulmates!!" mingyu shouted once again in excitement and in hopes of finding his soulmate. 

wonwoo only nodded at mingyu and his excitement. 

—✰—

"we're here!" mingyu told wonwoo who who just stared at mingyu looking at the place with twinkling eyes and his smile that shows his canine. 

once they got out of the car, they immediately started to walk around the place in hopes of finding mingyus soulmate and mingyus soulmate only. he doesn't have plans on finding his soulmate and he never will. 

but, destiny apparently didn't want to do that and decided to show him his soulmate in that place. 

wonwoo looked at the guy with platinum hair and immediately felt something in his chest, he felt his heart beating fast. he felt as if the whole world was in slow motion and he only saw the guy with platinum hair. once they made eye contact, he saw the eyes of his soulmate basically filled with stars, twinkling so much, it looked like he had the whole galaxy in them. and, he saw the guy smile at him, seemingly experiencing what wonwoo just experienced. he found his soulmate. 

when he noticed his soulmate was about to approach him, his immediate reaction was to run away and avoid his soulmate because he was not planning to entertain his soulmate ever. he didn't really like the soulmate system, he thought why can't we just pick whoever we want to love? why should we be designated to one person only? 

he tried to hide but alas, his soulmate was a fast runner (or maybe wonwoo really is just slow) and caught up. 

"you're my soulmate aren't you?" his soulmate bluntly asked him. 

"okay listen, I don't really like this soulmate system and I didn't really plan on wanting to meet my soulmate so if you could please excuse me." wonwoo hurriedly told his soulmate, then he just left his soulmate there, not knowing how he hurt his soulmate. 

after that whole thing, he immediately tried to find mingyu only to see he apparently found his soulmate too. can't wait to hear about that later. wonwoo thought he'd be okay when mingyu found his soulmate, but he thought wrong. 

it was just too much happenings in one day, him finding his soulmate much earlier than he wanted, mingyu finally finding his soulmate too after years of trying, and him breaking down inside the men's bathroom. 

he knows it himself that there was no way mingyu would have loved him back but he still made himself hope and hope for years, he hoped that mingyu taking care of him everyday meant something, he hoped that mingyu always cooking his favorite foods meant something, he hoped that mingyu being clingy meant something, but it was too late for him to realize that it was just mingyus way of caring for a friend. 

and now, because of the false hope he gave to himself, he broke his own heart. 

_(8) missed calls from gyu 🐶_

_message from gyu 🐶_

_wonu? where are you? I'm starting to get worried._

wonwoo tried to type correctly but his tears were getting in the way. 

_m ok gyu u can go hom first_

was what wonwoo managed to type. he didn't really want to go to their home yet because he doesn't know if he can take it and mingyu will probably just talk about his soulmate anyway. 

so, he decided to contact his friend, jeonghan, who lives with seungcheol, his soulmate. 

—✰—

at jeongcheol's apartment

"wonwoo? what happened? your eyes are so red." jeonghan asked him, obviously worried for his friend.

"hm? it's nothing don't mind it haha" wonwoo told jeonghan because he really doesn't want to talk about it right now. 

"you can talk to me about it okay? whenever you want to." jeonghan reassured wonwoo. 

wonwoo nodded at his friend who looked like he desperately wanted to comfort his friend despite not knowing what happened, but jeonghan knows wonwoo will open up to him when he's ready so he didn't ask anymore. 

—✰—

_message from gyu 🐶_

_hey wonu? ur not coming home?_

_message from gyu 🐶_

_you're not answering so…._

_message from gyu 🐶_

_pls stay safe wherever you are!!_

—✰—

when wonwoo woke up, he immediately saw the messages mingyu sent. _what a good morning 🙂_

all of the emotions he felt yesterday came back and he couldn't take it. he spent hours trying to forget it but it seems he can't get away from mingyu since everything reminds him of his roommate. 

he tried to draw his attention to something else but once he saw the books laid on the table next to him, he can't help but burst into tears again. it reminded him of their first meeting, wonwoo didn't have any friends back then and mingyu was the first ever person to approach him, hi im mingyu! nice to meet you! he can still remember that moment clearly, mingyus smile that could outshine the sun, voice full of joy, his messy hair, his eyes. wonwoo could only sigh when he remembered those eyes, those eyes that made him fall for mingyu. those eyes full of hope, dreams and determination. 

he was still crying when someone suddenly knocked. 

"who's there?" 

"it's me, jeonghan." 

wonwoo got up to open the door for his friend and jeonghan immediately felt very worried upon seeing wonwoos state. his eyes were bloodshot once again, he looked so empty. he noticed that his clothes were the same as the ones he was wearing yesterday when he arrive, he didn't change his clothes at all? that's not very wonwoo. 

"so, what happened? please tell me, I'm getting worried." jeonghan tried to make wonwoo open up about what's happening and what's causing him to be like this. 

"it hurts so much, so much more than I expected it to be. I mean, I thought I made myself emotionally ready whenever this time would come but I guess you really can't control your feelings. mingyu finally found his soulmate, and I found mine too." wonwoo told jeonghan who was shocked because he didn't really expect wonwoo to meet his soulmate, and also what a coincidence that they both met their soulmates at the same place and probably the same time? 

after hearing the whole story, jeonghan felt his heart break. seeing his friend not being able to stop his tears while he told him the story, it's obvious how much he loves mingyu, he doesn't know why mingyu can't see it. 

as much as he wanted to comfort his friend, all he could do was hug him because time is the only thing that could heal his heart. he knows that because he's experienced this too, before he met seungcheol. he was in love with a man named joshua, was basically head over heels for him. but eventually, joshua found his soulmate and jeonghan experienced exactly what wonwoo is experiencing right now. but, he hopes wonwoo doesn't have to feel heartbroken for a long time like how he did back then. he hopes he finds his happiness soon enough. 

—✰—

the next day

jeonghan is surprised when someone knocked on the door at 9 in the morning. and he was even more surprised when he saw that it was mingyu. 

"mingyu, what are you doing here?" jeonghan asked mingyu, who only looked at him with a blank face. 

"is wonwoo here?" mingyu asked jeonghan, and mingyu was confused as to why jeonghan looked like he just saw a ghost. 

after a minute, jeonghan just stared at mingyu, his expression the same as when he asked if wonwoo was there. so, he waves his hand in front of jeonghans face to try and snap him back to reality. thankfully, it worked. 

"oh, uh, i don't think he wants to see you right now." jeonghan told mingyu which made him surprised. what? why? 

"what? why wouldn't he want to see me?" mingyu asked jeonghan, confused as to why his closest friend wouldn't want to see him. 

"uh, personal reasons." jeonghan tried his best to come up with something just to save his friend. 

"what? why didn't he tell me anything about it?" mingyu asked jeonghan, clearly baffled because wonwoo always shares every problem he has with mingyu, this is the first time he hasn't shared a problem with him. 

"maybe he isn't ready to tell you yet? i mean, I don't want to assume his feelings, it might lead to a misunderstanding." the older told mingyu who still had a very baffled expression on. 

jeonghan panicked when wonwoo suddenly came out of the room he was staying in. 

jeonghan watched as wonwoo froze in his position from the door of his room. he could only watch as mingyu tried to approach wonwoo, trying to comfort wonwoo despite not knowing that he was the reason why wonwoo was acting like this. 

"I'm sorry mingyu, but can you please leave?" wonwoo told mingyu who looked like his heart had been broken after wonwoo told him that, his best friend for 5 years told him to leave while he was trying to comfort him. 

"what?" mingyu managed to ask wonwoo despite him being on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry." wonwoo apologized and mingyu looked confused and heartbroken because he didn't know what wonwoo was apologizing for and, he saw the pain in wonwoos eyes. the eyes that were once shining as if stars were inside it, the stars were gone. and it was the first time mingyu saw the olders eyes like that. 

upon seeing his best friends expression, mingyu knew that he had no choice but to leave. and so he did. 

once mingyu left the condo, wonwoo broke down then and there, not even having enough time to come to his room. jeonghans heart broke for the second time seeing his friend cry over the same person again and again. 

he knows he should tell wonwoo to try and move on, but he can't. not when he experienced it too and he knows exactly how it feels when your heart has been broken to the point where your life just seems worthless.

—✰—

a few days after mingyus visit, wonwoo stopped going out of his room. not once has he come out of that room even if jeonghan scolded him for it. 

then, jeonghan was surprised when he visited wonwoo in his room and saw the younger packing up his things. 

"wonu? where are you going?" 

"oh, I'm just gonna stay at seungkwan's house. I stayed here for a week, I don't wanna bother you anymore." wonwoo told jeonghan who was bewildered upon hearing that wonwoo thought he was bothering them. 

"you will never be a bother to us, wonwoo. but it's up to you if you still wanna stay here." the older assured wonwoo who just nodded at him. 

"I'll be leaving after lunch, thank you so much jeonghan." the younger told jeonghan with so much sincerity that it almost made jeonghan tear up, so he just hugged wonwoo. 

"no need to thank me wonwoo, I'll always be here for you as a friend, and as a brother." 

—✰—

while wonwoo, jeonghan and seungcheol were eating lunch, seungkwan arrived to fetch wonwoo. 

before they could leave, jeonghan whispered something to seungkwan. 

"please take good care of him, he's going through a lot right now so please, take care of him for me." 

"don't worry, i will." seungkwan reassured the older. 

—✰—

"oh, wonwoo i forgot to tell you something." seungkwan started

" I actually have a roommate, but don't worry i already told him about you and he's okay with you staying with us." seungkwan told wonwoo and reassured him. 

"oh, okay." wonwoo answered seungkwan with a nod. 

—✰—

when they arrived at seungkwan's apartment, a platinum haired guy welcomed them. he was wearing a gray sleeveless top and some jogging pants. wonwoo was confused when the guy seemed familiar even if he's sure he hasn't seen him before. 

the platinum haired guy just stared at him shocked, as if he saw a ghost which made wonwoo more confused. 

"oh by the way, wonwoo this is soonyoung, soonyoung this is wonwoo. he's the roommate i was talking about earlier." seungkwan introduced them to each other. 

"hi! nice to meet you, I'm kwon soonyoung but you can just call me soonyoung or hoshi." the platinum haired guy, soonyoung, told him while putting his hand out to shake hands. 

"nice to meet you too, I'm jeon wonwoo but just call me wonwoo." wonwoo told soonyoung while shaking his hand. 

—✰—

after a few hours of arriving, wonwoo managed to adjust quickly to his surroundings although he's still not that close with soonyoung. after they ate dinner, he immediately started to get ready to sleep to avoid thinking about stuff that prevents him from sleeping. 

although he tried to sleep, he just can't. too many thoughts taking over his mind, he just wanted to feel peace even just for a bit. 

so he decided to get out of bed and just look for snacks to make him feel sleepy. what he didn't expect was to see soonyoung seemingly looking for some snacks too. 

"can't sleep?" soonyoung asked wonwoo who looked tired. 

wonwoo only nodded at soonyoungs question and proceeded to look for snacks. 

"wanna go on a road trip?" soonyoung suddenly asked wonwoo who had a puzzled expression. 

"what? all of a sudden?" wonwoo asked soonyoung, shocked that the older suddenly suggested a road trip even when it's 1 am already. 

"yep! road trips help me forget everything that has been stressing me out so maybe it'll work on you too!" soonyoung explained to wonwoo with a smile so bright. 

in the end, wonwoo agreed with soonyoungs plan and put some snacks in a small bag for their adventure. 

after they were seated in soonyoungs car, wonwoo asked him where they were going but the older only replied with a shrug and started driving. 

after an hour of driving, they arrived at the beach. 

"what are we doing here?" wonwoo asked the older who was admiring the beach. 

"we're here to relax!" soonyoung told the younger as he put a towel for him and wonwoo to sit on. 

soonyoung patted the space beside him and told wonwoo to sit down. 

"what's on your mind?" soonyoung tried to start a conversation between them. 

"I'm not even sure, there's so many things on my mind but i can't pinpoint which one of it is bothering me so much." wonwoo told soonyoung with a shrug because he's not sure what's bothering him, the fact that mingyu has a soulmate or when he met his soulmate, or why soonyoung looked so familiar to him. 

soonyoung now lied down on the towel and gestured for wonwoo to do the same. 

while they were lying down, they talked about anything and everything at the same time. they exchanged stories, likes and dislikes, hobbies etc. and because of that, they got closer to each other without them realizing it.

"what's your favorite flower?" wonwoo randomly asked soonyoung, and the older looked like he had an answer prepared for that. 

"sunflower, because it looks so bright, so happy. it also makes me feel happy. i like it a lot because for me, it spreads happiness to others." soonyoung explained to wonwoo who was amazed at the olders positive mindset that he can't help but smile. 

wonwoo doesn't know how, but going to the beach to forget his thoughts seemed to work. the only thing that's on his mind is the man lying beside him. 

_why do you seem so familiar?_

he turned to his side only to see soonyoung sleeping, so he took this chance to admire the olders features in hopes of remembering where he saw him. 

while trying to remember where he saw soonyoung, he fell asleep. 

—✰—

when wonwoo woke up, he panicked when he saw the beach in front of him but calmed down when he remembered he came here with soonyoung. 

he turned to his side to see soonyoung still asleep, cheeks puffed. he looks like a hamster wonwoo thought. then, wonwoos attention turned to soonyoungs soft hair. the platinum hair he saw at the place where soulmates meet. soonyoung's his soulmate, wonwoo realized. he didn't know how to react so he just sat there looking at soonyoung until soonyoung woke up. 

"you're my soulmate. and you look like a hamster while sleeping." wonwoo told soonyoung who just woke up and looked surprised. 

"what do you mean hamster? I'm a tiger." soonyoung told wonwoo while imitating a tiger claw with his hands. 

"also, yes im your soulmate. surprise?" the older told wonwoo while laughing nervously not sure how the younger would react. 

"hm, i guess soulmates aren't that bad." wonwoo said which made soonyoung smile knowing his soulmate is willing to accept the soulmate thing now. 

—✰—

after their road trip they've been hanging out everyday and with each day passing, they got closer to each other. 

"hey wonwoo, wanna attend a dance class?" soonyoung told wonwoo one random afternoon. 

wonwoo confused, told soonyoung "what? why? i don't even have any experience in dancing." 

"that's the fun part! come on, let's try it out, please?" soonyoung pleaded.

"okay" wonwoo sighed in defeat as soonyoung pulled him to his car, ready to attend dance class. 

after 30 minutes of attending dance class, wonwoo can't feel his body anymore. 

"soonyoung, can we go home now?" wonwoo said while taking deep breathes. 

soonyoung glanced at wonwoo who looked like he was about to pass out and said, "okay, you look so tired" he said with a laugh. 

"let's go for ice cream! my treat" soonyoung told wonwoo as an apology for dragging him to dance class. 

—✰—

one day, wonwoo left his and seungkwans apartment in the morning telling them that "I'm just gonna buy something!" seems like he lied. because it's already afternoon and he still hasn't come back which is making soonyoung worry with every second that passes so he decided to go out to look for wonwoo. 

as he started going down the stairs, he saw wonwoo at the end, looking like he was waiting for him. 

"wonwoo! where have you been, you've been gone all morning" soonyoung scolded the younger who just sheepishly smiled at him. 

he was surprised when he saw wonwoo holding a bouquet of sunflowers. 

"your favorite." the younger said with the warmest smile he's ever seen. 

"you remembered." soonyoung exclaimed, having the same smile as wonwoo. 

but then soonyoung seemed confused about something, "what's the occasion?" after the older said that wonwoo seemed more nervous than he was earlier. 

"i just wanted to tell you that i like you. i mean you're probably not surprised since we're soulmates but, before you came into my life i really wasn't fond of the soulmate system. it just seemed like it imprisoned us to one specific person, but now I know why we have the soulmate system, it leads us to the person that will bring the best out of you, will be there with you through your happy and not so happy moments. and I realized all of that because of you, soonyoung. thank you." wonwoo told soonyoung who was already teary eyed even before wonwoo finished what he was saying. 

soonyoung managed to hug wonwoo despite him crying and his snot running. wonwoo gladly hugged soonyoung tightly, as if he'd disappear if he let go. 

"I love you." wonwoo told soonyoung. 

"I love you too." 

—✰—

after wonwoos confession, soonyoung has just been randomly telling wonwoo i love you and wonwoo doesn't even complain because he enjoys it. and soonyoung enjoys seeing the blush on the youngers face after he says it. 

that night, soonyoung suggested they watch movies and just enjoy each other's presence which wonwoo agreed to, obviously enjoying the others presence but he's also confused as to why soonyoung somehow looks sad.

"what are you staring at? pay attention to the movie" soonyoung told wonwoo with a chuckle. 

"you're much more interesting than the movie." wonwoo told soonyoung which caught him off guard and made him blush. 

after that, soonyoung just snuggled closer to wonwoo and they continued to watch the movie. 

after a few minutes, soonyoung noticed that wonwoo fell asleep which made him smile and look fondly at the younger. 

_"let's meet again in our second life."_

soonyoung told wonwoo when he thought he was sleeping but the truth is wonwoo heard it. 

—✰—

when wonwoo woke up, he pouted when he didn't see soonyoung next to him so he went to the kitchen to see if soonyoung is there. alas, he wasn't there. then, he went to check on the olders room to see if he was there. he was getting more confused when he saw that no one was in the room. wonwoo tried to call him, text him but he got no response. 

wonwoo then saw seungkwan get out of his room and he hurriedly asked seungkwan, "hey, where's soonyoung? he's not here and he hasn't been responding to me. did he tell you where he'll be going?" wonwoo was again confused when seungkwan looked like he was gonna breakdown anytime now. 

despite trying to stop his tears, seungkwan couldn't. seungkwan realized that it was happening again, wonwoo dreamt of him again. 

so, seungkwan tried to calmly tell wonwoo without overwhelming him, "wonwoo, did you dream of him again? wonwoo, soonyoungs gone. he's been gone for a year now." wonwoo looked at seungkwan, hurt and pain was apparent on his face. "no, that's not true. we were just together last night, you're lying. please tell me you're lying.we were just watching a movie last night, he fell asleep next to me last night." wonwoo tried to deny the fact that soonyoung was gone. 

then, it all came back to him. 

_it was his first day at seungkwan's apartment and he saw a platinum haired guy who looked so thin, it was like he was sick. he tried to ask seungkwan about it but he didn't tell him anything, saying that it was the guy's request to not tell anyone about his situation._

_after a few days, he saw the platinum haired guy looking at the ceiling. he always saw him just zoned out which made him even more curious._

_then, the next day seungkwan finally told him about the platinum haired guys situation. he was suffering because of the soulmate system, turns out his soulmate still didn't accept him. so, he decided to go to soonyoung's room to try and talk to him, comfort him because he knows how it feels when you can't do anything because of the soulmate system._

_when he entered the room, it was the first time he saw any kind of expression on soonyoungs face. he was surprised. although wonwoo didn't know why, until soonyoung muttered something. wonwoo stepped closer to soonyoung so he can understand what soonyoung was saying. when he finally made out what soonyoung was saying, he went pale._

_**soulmate** _

_that was what soonyoung was muttering. then, the picture of his soulmate who he met at the place popped up in his mind, and he felt guilty. he felt guilty that this person was suffering, not really because of the soulmate system but because of him. he's suffering because wonwoo can't move on from his hopeless love. he made someone suffer because of his stupid mindset that the soulmate system was anything but okay._

_and, he felt guilty because the only thing he could do that time was hug soonyoung because it was too late, too late for wonwoo to learn how to love him, too late for everything. he cried and cried, until he ran out of tears and he was too tired of crying. he told soonyoung something for the last time, before time runs out,_

_let's meet again in our second life. _


End file.
